


Stowaway

by LittleSpoole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DJ - Freeform, M/M, Male POV, Reader-Insert, Star Wars Episode VIII - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, benicio del toro - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, sub!DJ, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: You scored an easy gig, but no mission is without its hitches.





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @beniciodelblog "can u do something with a dom!male reader x dj ?"

The ship wasn’t anything close to perfect, but that wasn’t why you stole it. The buyer back on Hanne Jing was only interested in vexing some asshole who had cheated him in a game of dice. The price was nothing to sniff at for a pretty easy, bloodless job, so you were happy to fly it a few systems over. The ride had yet to get interesting. You sat back and typed out a message to the buyer, letting him know you would be in his neck of the woods in a few hours. You rested back and watched the stars flit by. Easy trip. 

You stood up to grab a drink from the galley and stretched your legs for the road ahead. You pulled down a bottle of liquor you had noticed on the way in and poured yourself a glass. WHoever this schmuck was surely had good taste in booze. You took a long sip when you heard something shift behind you. 

Not waiting to find out what, you whipped around, drink in one hand and blaster from your hip in the other. Down the barrel stood a disheveled, dirty man holding a small bag in his hand. His eyes met yours but despite being at the business end of a gun he wasn’t afraid. No, he was challenging you with every shift of his eyes.

“H-h-hey cowboy, that’s a dangerous piece you got there.” He mumbled. God damn, he was something rugged. 

“Yeah, and it’ll get a lot more fearsome if you don’t drop that bag and tell me what you’re doing on my ship.” You snapped back. 

“Well to be fair, this ain’t your s-s-ship now, is it? And it’s exactly that reason I am here, I was a-a-asked by a friend to pick up some of his m-m-misplaced belongings before the ship left this system.” He gave a half-cocked smile and dashing glance. You weren’t buying.

“Your… friend left behind a lot of credits, huh? On accident?” The man’s face dropped. “Look I don’t give a shit about who you work for or who you’re stealing from but I have clear orders to get the ship to Hanne Jing with everything on it. So drop the bag and maybe we can figure this out.”

The man considered with level eyes for a moment before slowly dropping the bag to the floor. It let out a loud clang, confirming your suspicions that he had only taken credits from all over the ship. 

“A-a-alright, there. I can be reasonable.” He gave a nodding bow and put his hands up a little bit. 

You holstered your blasted cautiously. “You got a name?”

“DJ.” he smiled. “But you can call me anything.”

You watched him. What the hell was he playing at?  “Yeah… Look, neither of us are supposed to be here, really. This is just business. But I… I can’t excuse you taking all of that, my employer is going to notice for sure.” 

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement...” DJ lowered his hands slightly and you felt him wading towards you. He did smell nice-

Without a moment’s hesitation, his hand snapped to your hip and made a break for your blaster. He tousled with you, pressing his chest against you and into the wall. Several bottles of booze came crashing down around you as you threw him to the floor. With a grunt, you slipped him onto his back and yanked his left arm behind his back.

“Ooooh you fucked up bad now, pal...” you seethed between gritted teeth as you hauled him to the small bedroom just off the galley. He was grunting and struggling as you quickly slapped a bracer to his wrist and threw the magnetic end at the wall behind the bed. DJ tugged at it, staring up at you with questioning eyes.

“A-a-am I in trouble here?” He asked with mock concern. He was testing you. He was egging you on. He was… into this?

“Yeah, damn right you are…” You steadied yourself above him, breathing deeply. “And you’re going to pay for your little stunt out there. Got it?” 

His eyes flickered over to something darker, needy. “Yes, sir.”

_ Shit _ .

And just like that, you were off. First your own shirt and jacket, then ripping open his and tugging off his trousers. He was pretty well sized, and at that, he was only half hard. You tire off your own pants and straddled his chest. His eyes met yours with dark desire.

“And w-w-what do you expect me to do  with that?” He snarled.

You bounced your member before his lips and reveled in the face he made. Desire masked poorly by disobedience. “Please me.”

He turned up his nose for a moment, but with a tough yank on those dark curls all his inhibitions came crashing down as he took you deep, deep in his mouth. You winced at the sudden feeling, almost too much for you to handle. You balanced letting yourself enjoy his soft, talented mouth with not letting him think he had bested you. You made quick work on your cock. Clearly, this was not his first time. Even from his unenviable position of underneath you, you could feel yourself coming too close for comfort with the end. You pulled out abruptly leaving him sputtering and spitting underneath you. You gave him a quick slap on the right cheek to remind him who is in charge tonight. 

You rested back on your haunches and looked at the sight in front of you. This dirty man laying needy on this bed, Watching him shift slightly underneath you trying to get any purchase on skin. You stroked your own member a few more times with some lube from next to the bed before nestling yourself between his legs is eyes widened in something between fear and anticipation.

“C-c-come on now, I h-h-haven’t done this in a while cowboy, I m-m-might be-”

Silencing any further interruptions from him you slid in quickly, eliciting a wall-shaking cry of both pleasure and pain from DJ. His core shook with mind-melting pleasure as you beat relentlessly into him, hitting that sweet spot inside him every time. He wrapped snugly around you, clearly a little underprepared. 

“You like that, huh?” You sneered. “You like being my little bitch? Is that it?”

Between huffs, he exclaimed “Yes… sir!” 

You loosely grabbed hold of his cock and jerked him in time with your trusts, sending you barreling over the edge at the same time. Out of breath, panting, gasping for air. 

You slid out slowly and cleaned yourself off on some hanging shirts nearby. Your heart threatened to beat out of your chest. 

“I t-t-think I learned my lesson here.” DJ’s voice cooed from behind you. Without a second thought, you turned to the door and left.

“Not yet, you haven’t!” You threw a shirt on and headed for the cockpit. 

That was a problem for 


End file.
